Naruto:Konohagakure
| country = Land of Fire | landmark = | symbol = Konohagakure_Symbol.svg }} Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village") is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five official , the most recent being . On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Although Konoha which would later become known as the most powerful village possessing an elite shinobi army corps,First Fanbook much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shinobi World War, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence, though this has waned in the past three years following the attacks by and . The shinobi of this village wear blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. History Founding Before the ninja villages came into being, there was the Era of the Warring Clans when ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Two such clans were the and the , who have warred against each other since the time of their ancestors and are revered by others as the strongest ninja clans. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, used his power as leader of his clan to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan despite reluctance from its leader . Afterwards, the two clans would form the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. Hashirama Senju used his Wood Release abilities to produce much of the villages' infrastructure.Second Databook, page 279 This ability and his ideals were two of the reasons he was chosen to become the village's leader: the Hokage. However, not being named Hokage and fearing that the Senju would oppress his clan, Madara attempted to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. But after his kin ostracised him, Madara resolves to deal with Hashirama himself by enslaving the Nine-Tails to do his bidding. The epic battle that ensued, causing the formation of the while Madara was presumed dead, resulted with Nine-Tails sealed within , a member of the Uzumaki clan who were known for their unique chakra which was able to contain the Nine-Tails. As such, Mito became the Nine-Tails first known jinchūriki, a tradition which would hold due to the close ties between the Senju and Uzumaki clans. At some point, Hashirama came to bind the other tailed beast, which he gave to the other newly formed ninja villages to promote peace. However this peace was short lived. The First Three World Wars Konoha took part in the first three Shinobi World Wars. Hashirama died shortly after the village began to flourish, and the mantle of Hokage was passed onto his brother who became the Second Hokage. During his administration, making attempts that no other Uchiha ends up like Madara, Tobirama created the and placed the Uchiha in charge of it. As the building also housed the jail and was located in the vicinity of the Uchiha's compound, this essentially ostracised them from the rest of the village. In giving them this task, Tobirama hoped to redirect the emotional Uchiha into a task which would benefit the village as well as save them from their curse.Naruto chapter 619, pages 11-16 Tobirama died during the when he sacrificed himself to ensure the escape of his subordinates , , as well as , and from 's . Having inherited the mantle of Hokage now, Hiruzen later led Konoha's forces during the where his three students , , and became known as the Legendary . Other than fighting across with numerous clashes with its leader , little is known of Konoha's actions during the war. Konoha became involved in the fighting the ninja of at . Konoha was almost defeated, but helped turn the war back in their favour with his apprentice among those who "died" during the war. Nine-Tails' Attack After the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Minato was chosen as the Fourth Hokage. However, Minato's administration was short lived as Obito, having fallen into the Curse of Hatred and became a heir Madara's legacy, snuck into the village and removing Kurama from its current host, Minato's wife , to have the tailed beast attack Konoha. Minato was able to defeat the masked ninja, unaware of his true identity, but he and Kushina later sacrificed their lives to seal the Nine-Tails into their son, . Many ninja died defending the village that day and blame for the events were projected on both Naruto and the Uchiha clan, the former unaware that he became the Nine-Tails's Jinchūriki and latter secretly accused of orchestrating the attack. In the aftermath, becoming Konoha's leader again, Hiruzen learns that Orochimaru had been kidnapping children in an experiment to reproduce Hashirama's power. However, though knowing he had to kill Orochimaru, Hiruzen did nothing and allowed his former apprentice to leave Konoha as a missing-nin who founded his own village to continue his human experimentation: . References Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Location